Two Different People In Love
by EstherxIon14
Summary: Esther and Ion are finally where they always wanted to be, but what will happen when a mysterious visitor tries to tear them apart?
1. The Proposal

**CHAPTER 1: The Proposal**

Ion sat on the window sill, enjoying the night air. He was trying to relax before he saw Esther after five years of agonizing fighting with Cain. He heard a woman singing below him. _Someone outside? This late?_ Ion thought, slowly looking below him.

"And with each passing minute, I wait in agonizing pain as I wait for you. I just wanna hold ya, squeeze ya, love you for ever." The woman's voice sounded so beautiful that it almost made him fall over. The woman looked up and Ion ran away from the window, backing up against the wall.

"E-Esther, was that really you?" Ion whispered, his eyes wide with shock. He shook his head and headed to the window. He nervously looked out the window and saw her running to a grey-haired man. "Abel, of course." He laughed and shut the window. Sitting on his bed, Ion took one last glance out at the star-lit sky. "Tomorrow will be the day of change. I have made my desision and I will stand by it. Tomorrow, I will tell her how I feel and hopefully she'll accept what I ask." With that said, Ion shut off his night lamp and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

~Morning~

"Master Ion, there's a lovely lady hear to see you," a woman's voice whispered, knocking lightly on the door. Ion was startled to hear a vase fall and the familiar, bell-like laughing as the woman repeatedly apologized. "Oh, I'm so so sorry, ma'am. Really, I am."

"Don't apologize to her. She's a **very** forgiving person. Trust me." Ion laughed as they walked in. Esther dropped the vase in her hands when she saw him leaning ever so casually on his bedpost. The maid left.

"Ion!" She ran into his arms, Ion blushing as she kissed his forehead. "I missed you so much! I really did!" Ion felt a tear drop on his head and made a tiny gasp.

"You have a lovely singing voice, ya know?" Ion whispered, a smirk forming. Esther blushed and looked at Ion with her deep, sea blue eyes.

"I thought I heard someone last night. I didn't know I was being watched by such a handsome Methusalah, though," Esther replied, kissing his cheek. His cheeks were crimson red as she slowly moved her mouth closer to his. "So, so handsome," she breathed before locking lips. Ion drew in a quick breath as their lips parted, her tounge tracing his. He soon joined in, his cheeks on fire and still bright, bright red.

Their lips finally parted and Ion knew Esther felt the same way. "Esther, marry me." Ion pulled out the ring from his pocket, his cheeks still briliantly red and on fire.

"Yes," Esther breathed, slipping the 24-karot band, dimond ring. Ion, his cheeks not as red but still red, kissed her again. This time it was more demanding. Esther slowly pushed him on the bed, ripping off the bottom of her skirt untill it was to her knees. "Ion, I feel weird. It's all tingly down there and a little wet." Esther was suddenly under Ion.

"I'll make you feel better," Ion replied, taking off his jacket and shirt. Esther felt a shaky hand touch her down there. She unbuttoned her shirt and unhooked her bra. Ion stared at her breasts for a second in disbelief. He shook his head and slowly put his hand in her underwear. "Wow, you are wet." He took out his hand and looked at the sticky liquid on his fingers.

"Ion, let's become one," Esther whispered as she slowly pulled him onto her.


	2. THe Transformation

**Chapter 2: The Transformation**

I woke up the next morning, still in pain from last night. I never thought it would hurt that much nor did I know he was so good at it. I looked up at his angel-like face, perfectly content and asleep, and smiled. I moved my leg and brushed the liquid on the sheet. I groaned lightly and slowly, but painfully got up and rushed to the bathroom. "We're a mess, and there's probably blood all over the place. How are we supposed to explain this to Abel?" Ion groaned, a blanket covering him from the waist down. My dress was torn and there were scratches and tiny bite marks on me, not to mention bruises. My hair was in knots and my eyes were still diluted, like I'd been smoking crystal meth or something.

"I'll figure out something. In the mean time, even though you'll be a little offended, do you have any clothes that will fit me? I sure in the hell can't go out looking like this." Ion stared at me in shock. "What? What did I do?" I was suddenly afraid I really had offended him.

"Y-you cussed...." Ion gasped with a slight smirk on his face. I gasped.

"I did! Oh man, this is just fucking great. Crap, I just did it again." I felt a sharp pain in my head and fell to my knees, clutching my head and screaming. It felt like I was being ripped apart. Ion suddenly gasped and pointed to my mouth. I nervously felt my teeth. "Fangs?!?" I looked at my hand and saw long, razor-sharp nails. Another wave of pain. "Help me!!!" I screamed as I got on my hands and knees, looking at Ion with tear-filled eyes. Abel came in mid-scream and ordered Ion to back away. "Abel, I-I... am so thirsty. I'm scared...."

Abel ordered some woman to come in. It was the maid from last night! "Do your job, maid. We knew this would happen sometime. Ion, go." Abel moved just in time for me to see the maid drop to her knees and uncover her neck.

"I'm staying. I know how to control myself." Ion snapped, grasping the desk's trimming.

"I-I can't. I won't...." I tried to keep myself from moving towards her, but failed. Ion gasped as I grasped her shoulders, tears in my eyes.

"This is... no it can't be." He shook his head, but his memory of the jail cell played over and over again in his head. I moved my mouth closer, making the memory even clearer for him.

_Ion, I-I-I.... I'm sorry._ I bit into the woman, her ear-splitting scream making me go insane. I drank every last drop of blood, her lifeless body falling out of my mouth. "That... was good. Can I have more, Abel?" My voice was different. It was... evil and demented. I didn't like it one bit. "Ugh, I hate this new voice. Can't we fix it?"

"Sorry, Sweetheart, but it's permanent." Ion apologized, hugging me. He softly whispered in my ear, "Now we can be together forever. I love you so much, Esther."

With tears stinging my eyes, I laid my cheek on his head and whispered, "I love you too, Ion. So much more than you'll ever know." A tear escaped my eye, falling onto his beautifully blond hair. He gasped. I hugged him tighter, my tears staining his hair. His face went bright red when I pressed his face into my chest. I felt his hot face slowly warm my breasts. I giggled, making him growl. "Don't growl at your fiancée, dork." I laughed, releasing him and wiping my tears on the back of my blood stained hand.

Abel threw a black, folded cloth on the bed with a gold ribbon. "Change into that, then head downstairs. You two have to meet the wedding planner." With that said, Abel walked out. I slid out of my disgusting, blood soaked dress, letting it drop to the ground. Ion gulped, and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked, now feeling embarrassed.

"I never realized what a beautiful, slim body you have." Ion replied, averting his gaze. I giggled. "Need help with the tying?"

"Please?" I smiled. He carefully wrapped the gold ribbon around my waist, making a huge bow in the back. The kimono was knee- length and flared out. It was black silk with gold weaved in. I went into the bathroom and froze when I saw my reflection. My hair was jet black and my eyes were a bright, crimson red.


End file.
